Merging data contained in a plurality of databases is known. The databases may include fields of data defined by a name identifier. In some cases, different databases may contain different types of data identified by the same name identifier. When a user selects the data fields to be merged in the combined database, the fields having the same name identifier from the separate databases may be combined into a single data field, even if those fields represent different types of data.